


Don't Ruin The Chair

by reallyjustforporn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental wetting, Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bare-bottom spanking, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Domination, Erogenous Zones, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Pet Names, Piss, Pissing In Someone's Lap, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sitting In Lap, Spanking, Submission, Tactile, Urine, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, breast flogging, flogger, gender non conforming, golden showers, omovember, positive reinforcement, purposeful wetting, wet t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: This is a story told from the first person by a woman submitting to a gender neutral dom. The dom ties the sub to a plush chair while desperate to piss. The sub is not allowed to piss on the chair, or else they will be punished.  If they manage to hold on long enough, they will be allowed to piss in the toilet.Spoiler Alert! There is no "long enough." >:)





	Don't Ruin The Chair

I am sitting in a chair, my arms bound to my sides and my legs tied to be spread wide. The chair is plush, with cushioning beneath my ass and behind my back. I am tied to it so tightly that I cannot separate myself by even an inch.

I am wearing a translucent, light colored tank top and a pair of light grey leggings. I am not wearing a bra or underwear. My nipples strain visibly against my top, and the outlines of my pussy can be seen, marked by a slightly darker patch from my arousal.

My Commander stands in front of me with an evil grin on their face as they force me to drink yet another bottle of liquid. I have consumed so much water, juice, etc. that my stomach is sloshing with it. I already have to piss so incredibly badly, but I am not allowed to go on the plush chair. I have to hold it for a certain amount of time, and then I can use the toilet, but I must NOT piss on the plush chair.

As they remove the bottle from my lips, I breathe, "Thank you, Dearest." They have given me a gift, and I must honor it.

"Good girl," they murmur, stepping out of my line of sight.

They are behind me now, and they begin to massage my temples. I try not to relax under their tender ministrations, but it feels so wonderful. I let out a contented sigh as they begin to run their fingers through my hair. They massage my entire scalp, gently scratching and rubbing my head with their deft hands. Occasionally, they will lay a kiss on my head, my neck, or my shoulders. I feel their soft breathing behind me as I try to hold on.

Their hand becomes a fist against my skull, and they gently pull my head to the right. I gasp in surprise and delight, trying not to lose control as they kiss the line of my exposed neck.

The first nip garners another, lower gasp, and the biting evokes a long moan. I am leaning into them, desperate to have their touch spill across my body, but they hold back, teasing me and staying near my jaw.

They gather my hair into a messy ponytail with both hands, massaging my head and neck as they catch all the loose strands. They yank my hair to the left and begin kissing, licking, nipping, and biting my neck again, their fingers still lost in the soft waves. I am squirming in my chair now, from pleasure and desperation in equal measure.

A tiny spurt of piss escapes me, nothing worth mentioning, but a squeak escapes me anyway.

"Have you already lost control, kitten?" they purr in my ear.

I shudder. "No, Ser. Well... only a little."

"Have you ruined my chair, sweetness?"

"No, Ser. Never. I am dry enough."

"Good girl." They continue, and start kissing lower. They free one of their hands from my hair and brush it against my shoulder, teasingly close to my breast.

I strain against the binds, trying so desperately to get them to touch me there. I lied about being dry. I can feel how wet I am without touching myself, but that isn't what they asked. I am so incredibly horny, and I beg them to fuck me in my mind.

"You are an eager little slut, aren't you?" they goad, brushing their fingers across the top of my right breast. Their body is pressed against the chair, and I can feel their warmth on my exposed skin.

"Yes, Mx.!" I am an eager little slut,  _their_  eager slut.

They slide the tank top down, exposing my right breast to the cool air of the room, brushing the taut nipple as they do it. I arch myself against their touch, desperate for more.

They snicker at my need, brushing against my nipple again briefly, before letting me go.

I collapse against the cushioned back of the chair, no longer having any contact to reach toward. They don't leave me wanting for long however, reentering my line of sight and straddling my lap.

The pressure of their body against my straining bladder is almost too much, and another spurt pushes past my resolve. I shriek and try to bring my legs together, but the bindings hold me fast.

They press their hand against my slit, and seem satisfied that I haven't completely lost it. "You are so wet, my dear! Have you peed that much, or are you just enjoying yourself?"

"Both, Mx," I confess.

"Well hold on a little longer. You have almost made it," they lie.

They lean in and kiss me tenderly, cupping my cheeks. I kiss them back with as much passion as I can manage, tied like I am. Their left hand slides down my jaw and neck until their fingers are gripping the hair at the base of my neck, their right hand exposes my left breast to the room, before cupping it.

They kiss down my neck and collarbone as they slide down my legs. When they are on their knees in front of the chair, they take my left nipple into their mouth and suck, while pinching the right, rolling it between their fingers.

My breath sucks in, and I rut against the chair, a needy slut who wants  _more_. They gently bite on my nipple, and grip my thigh.

A high keen escapes me, and I lose control for a moment. A stream pours out of me, and I know I have lost. There isn't enough fabric in my leggings to soak it up, and I feel the chair underneath me get wet. Despite it all, I clench my muscles stopping the flow. I look up at the ceiling, trying not to see the damage I have done.

They pull away, looking at the wet spot. I feel their fingers brushing against my sensitive lips, and I gasp.

"It's soaking wet already," they comment.

"I'm so sorry, Ser. I didn't mean to! I just couldn't help it! I had to go so badly, and when you bit me, I... I just couldn't help it."

They say nothing, and after a time, I look down. It's not as bad as I initially thought. The puddle is only about an inch away from the dark grey spot on my leggings. The chair isn't permanently ruined (yet)

"You haven't done much damage, but you have pissed on it. I will have to punish you, but if you make it to the end, it won't be as severe, okay?"

"Thank you, Mx," I reply, even though I know that I am going to soak this chair. I am barely holding on at this point. Unless they let me go right in the next couple of minutes, I will lose control.

They lean back into me, pressing their hot mouth against my breast. Another squirt escapes at the sudden sensation, but not enough to make the puddle worse. I disguise the leak with the moan of pleasure they provoked.

They run their fingers across my collar bone and breast, changing the angle slightly until they are dragging their nails. Not quite scratching, but close. I shudder, and I start to drip.

My muscles are tensed against the imminent flood, as tightly as I can make them in my position, but the playful way they are caressing me is making me relax by degrees, and I cannot help myself. I wish I could hold myself, or squeeze my legs together, and I find myself pulling desperately against the bindings, trying to keep to the level control they expect of me.

I have to go so badly though. The fullness is visible now, and I lean forward, trying to hold it all in. God, I want to piss. I want the release. Desperation pangs through me, again and again.  _Please, please let me pee!_  my bladder is crying.

But my lover is ignoring my desperate twitching and shaking, choosing instead to brush their fingers against my stomach, now, teasingly close to my aching bladder.

"Please, Mx..." I mumble.

They stop kissing my breast and meet my eyes. "What was that, darling?"

"Please, I really have to go! I'm not going to make it..."

"You are so close to being freed, sweetness. Just a little longer. You can do it," they coo."

"Please, Ser!" I beg, "If you don't let me up soon, you won't be able to untie me before I lose control!"

They grin, a grin that says,  _I know,_  and bury their face in my chest again.

A tiny gasp escapes me, unbelieving, as they ignore my pleas. I knew they would, but the irrational part of me thought that I would get out of this without losing control, without punishment, and without wetting myself.

They start to goad me into losing control with their touch. They sink their teeth into my breasts, my chest, my neck. They drag their nails across my skin. They brush against my bladder "accidentally."

I am a quivering mess beneath them. I cannot help it. I leak again, a big one. I squeak, clenching my muscles again, and stop again. There is a huge dark spot beneath me now, nearly reaching the edge of the cushion. I am not going to make it.

They shift closer to me, sliding themselves completely under the chair so that their thighs are pressing against the bottom of it. My breasts are recovered, but they continue to kiss and nip me through the fabric.

"P-please, Mx. I will piss all over you. I c-cannot hold it!" I stammer, wriggling helplessly.

"No, you won't," they reply, innocently, "I told you not to."

With that, they kiss down my sternum and across my stomach until they are resting their lips against my bladder.

I suck in a breath through my teeth, feeling my control ebb with every touch of their mouth. Piss spurts out of me again, dribbling to the soft cushion beneath me. I spasm, finally managing to stop the flow.

They do not react to my obvious struggle, and continue to tease my bladder, pressing me back so I cannot even lean forward for control.

"Please..." I plead in a tiny voice.

"You cannot go yet," they murmur into my hips, "Just a little longer."

My body rebels, and I lose control. I watch in horror as the dark spot spreads across the chair. It starts as a steady, unstoppable dribble pattering onto the fabric below, and quickly transforms into a hissing, gushing stream. The cushion quickly becomes saturated to its limit, and rivulets of piss start to run off the edge onto their clothed lap. The rivulets steadily become rivers of piss, and their pants become soaked. I am sure there is a puddle spreading on the floor below, but I cannot see it.

None of this deters them, in fact, it seems to encourage them. They grip my hips and press their lips against my deflating bladder. They nip the skin of my belly, encouraging me to let go.

I had been fighting the flow the entire time, but I finally realize that all is lost. I have ruined their chair, I have soaked their clothes. and I am not done. I fully relax with a sigh that transforms into a deep moan. It feels  _so_  good to release all that pent up piss. I am urinating with abandon when I shouldn't, and I am soaking us both. I revel in it. I lean back and savor the feeling as it happens, grinding myself into the chair as I let it all go.

Finally, the last few spurts leak out of me, like aftershocks. I recline in the chair, sagging against the binds, almost delirious with the release.

When they sense that my bladder is spent, they kiss downward, before burying their face between my legs. They pull my wetness against their face, gripping my thighs with abandon. The sensations are too much for me, and I cum, practically vibrating out of the chair, straining against the rope, with a cry.

They climb into my lap as I finish, stroking my hair and shushing me gently.

Several minutes pass, and I come down, regaining my senses and escaping the delirium of release.

When they see my eyes refocus, they say, "You didn't make it."

"I know, Ser," I mumble, "I'm sorry."

"Not only did you ruin my chair, but you also pissed all over me and the floor."

"I'm sorry, Ser."

"You realize I have to punish you now, right?"

"Yes, Ser," I sigh.

They stand as tall as they can, pulling away from the chair. I must have pissed with great force, as I see that they are almost entirely soaked. There is a wet line across the top of their chest, and everything below it is sodden and dripping. I feel myself getting horny again just looking at them, soaked in my piss.

"It's not fair that I am so wet when I didn't even lose control." They point at my mostly dry chest. "This is simply not acceptable. I am going to untie you, but you cannot move until I say."

"Yes, Mx."

They loosen my bindings, but I hold my body perfectly still (which is much easier with an empty bladder). Even after I am free, I remain in position, waiting for my next command.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, Ser."

"Now get on your knees, slut, and sit."

I peel myself off the chair and sink to the floor beneath me. I immediately feel the pond I have left on the floor beneath my legs, and any dry parts that might have been left on my leggings disappear. They stand over me, dripping onto my tank top, and pull themselves so that their crotch is directly above my chest.

After only a moment, they release. PIss explodes from their pants, soaking me in moments. My tank top is see through in a second, and their piss drips down my body before adding to the puddle beneath me. I desperately want to touch myself, as I am becoming hornier with every second.

"Duck your head down, slut," they demand, and I do it immediately.

Their piss soaks my hair and drips down my back. It seems like their goal is to leave no part of me dry, and I am more than ready to assist them in their endeavor.

They yank their pants down mid stream for better aim, and soak every part of me. They grunt, pushing as hard as they can so that stream can arc across my entire body. My center is on fire, desperate for more touching, for more pleasure, for more. I am almost ravenous with desire, but I do nothing as I await their next command.

As the last spurts leave them, I hold myself still. I want to grab them and shove my face into their crotch. I want to fuck them. I want to do so much. But I wait patiently.

"Prostrate yourself before me slut. Apologize for the damage you have done to my property," they command.

I do not even reply. I simply bow, pressing my entire body into the puddle of piss on the floor. My senses are overwhelmed with the sensations, and I want to lie in this puddle below them forever.

"I am so sorry, Mx.," I say to the floor, "I am a filthy, depraved slut who could not control herself. You gave me a simple command, and I could not follow it, and now I have made a huge mess of your living room. Can you ever forgive me for my transgressions, Your Highness?"

They say nothing, so I know I haven't done enough.

I slide my legs out from under me, so that I am lying completely flat on the floor. My entire body, except for my face, is in this pond we made together, and I beg again, "My Liege, I know I am unworthy of your forgiveness, but I implore you, let me make this up to you. I prostrate myself before you, your undeserving servant, praying that you will let me make this up to you."

"You may start earning your forgiveness by making your sovereign cum."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I would do anything for you," I reply, but I do not move. They have not given me permission.

"You may get up and pleasure me."

I eagerly get on my knees and go down on them. They are still exposed from when they pissed on me. I know exactly what they like, and they are already incredibly aroused from everything thus far. They press down on my head, and I lose myself to their pleasure, forgetting my own aching need for a moment until they cum above me, gripping me head for balance and sensation.

I keep my head bowed as they recover from their release, panting above me.

"That was a good start," they breathe moments later, "but there is still the matter of your punishment."

"Of course, Mx. I deserve it."

"Get in position."

"Yes, Ser." I bow once and shuffle back over to the chair, draping myself across it face down. My breasts spill over one side of the chair, and my legs hang over the other end, leaving my ass ripe for a spanking.

I hear them walking across the room, gathering supplies for what's to come, but I wait patiently. The soaked chair squishes beneath my weight, and I feel droplets of piss against my sodden shirt.

I hear them walk up behind me, and they drag something with many tails across my wet ass. The flogger. I am so excited that I lift my ass to meet it, and they swat me with their hand.

"Don't look so eager, slut," they tease, "This is a punishment, after all."

"So sorry, My Liege."

They yank my leggings down to my knees with a squelch, and I wiggle in anticipation. Their fingers slide into my lips and brush against my soaking entrance.

"You are such an greedy slut, aren't you?" They ask, slipping a finger inside me.

"Yes, Mx." I gasp, sliding back so they will go deeper.

They smack my ass again. "You like being coated in piss, don't you? You wanted to lose control, and you want me punish you. You are enjoying this, aren't you?" They slip in a second finger and press against my g-spot.

"Y-yes, S-ser," I manage.

"Such a depraved little whore, aren't you?" They taunt, pulling their fingers out of me.

"Y-yes, Mx."

"Good." They smack my ass again, hard, and my back bows. I try to pretend that I don't love it, except that a delicious squeal of pleasure escapes me.

"The punishment for failure was twenty spanks with my hand, or nineteen now, and twenty lashes each on your buttocks, thighs, and breasts. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ser. I am ready."

They smack my ass immediately, and I lurch forward. As they bring their hand down again, I lift my hips to meet their hand, relishing the feeling. They slap each cheek in rapid succession, alternating evenly. I am counting in my head as they go, relishing in each stinging whack as it comes. When they finish, I can feel the soreness in my ass, but it has only just begun.

Before they start the next part of the punishment, they slide their fingers into me again, much to my surprise.

"You are so wet," they comment, massaging my walls.

"I, ah, it's my, ohhh, my thanks to you, mmmm Mx. For punishing me so well. Your, ohhh, patience with mmm me is so ahhhh, appreciated, Ser."

"I'm sure," they reply, wryly, extracting their fingers again.

I whine at the loss of sensation, but they just shush me.

"We have to finish your punishment first, pet."

"Of course, Ser. Sorry."

They drape the flogger across my ass, dragging it back and forth for a moment. In my head, I am begging for them to flog me with it. I try not to look too eager to break the illusion, but I want it so desperately.

Thankfully, they don't make me wait long. The first strike forces a high, keening cry from my lips, like the desperate, needy slut I am. The rest have me gripping the chair, lifting my ass in the air to meet it. I do not manage keep track of the blows this time, and before I know it, they are done. My ass is a big, red beacon of delicious pain.

"Sit," the command, stepping in front of the chair.

I comply immediately. My ass sings with aches as I press it into the cooling, wet cushion of the chair. My legs fall apart out of habit, opening myself up for them, with my leggings still around my knees. My chest heaves as I wait for their next move, breasts completely visible beneath the thin, drenched fabric.

They pull my tank top down, exposing me completely before them. There is something so naughty about having clothes on without them covering anything of importance. I am completely on display for them, and they seem to appreciate it.

They are naked now, having disposed of their sodden clothes when getting the flogger, and I am even more excited at getting to witness their nude beauty as they punish me.

A familiar feeling starts pulsing through me, and I realize that I am starting to get desperate again. I cannot believe how fast I have refilled.

"Ah, Mx.? I... I have to go again."

"You can wait," they say, flicking the flogger, "First you must complete your punishment.

"Of course, Ser. I am ready."

They strike me across the top of my thighs first, which does not help with my desperation. I suddenly realize that before, my need was hidden by lying on the chair, but open like this, the flogging is likely to make me lose control.

I think they have realized this too, as they give me a devilish grin before striking me again.

I grip the chair, clenching my muscles against the coming blows. I pour all my focus into holding for them, but I know in my heart that, again, I will not make it. This doesn't bother me, since I have already ruined the chair. In fact, I am eager to lose control again. I have reached the point where I can't pretend that this isn't exactly what I want.

They smack my breasts next, and my chest rises in return. They alternate between my chest and my thighs, sometimes mixing up the order so I cannot track it. I try to count, but I lose focus quickly as I try desperately hold my piss in. An alarming, warm wetness seeps into the chair below me, and I am afraid that I have already lost control, but then I realize it is just my arousal. I don't think I have ever been wetter. The combination of the flogging, my desperation, and the knowledge that this is going to end with me losing control again is inflaming me. I find myself rubbing myself against puddle of my arousal as they continue to strike me.

The final stroke does not hit my breasts or my thighs. Instead, it explodes across my taut bladder. It is so unexpected and sudden that I lose control immediately. With a gasp, piss explodes out of me with such force that it arcs above the chair and hits my leggings. The power behind it dies quickly, and the stream dribbles lazily into the seat at a constant rate.

They set the flogger aside and sidle up to me. Their long fingers slip inside me with no resistance, and their lips find mine. Their free hand finds the damp mess of my hair, and they pull me into them as they masturbate me. I moan into their lips, grinding against their digits as I get close. The stream peters out as I reach that point, only to gush from me as I find my peak. They continue to finger me as I cum, eking more and more pleasure out of me until I shudder off of the chair, arching my back at the sensations overtaking me.

They slide their fingers out of me, and I shudder, sinking back into the chair with a loud squish.

They pull away from the kiss, leaving me a panting, soaking mess. They kiss my forehead and straighten,

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" they laugh.

"Oh, yes, definitely," I gasp, still coming down.

"Do you need a minute?"

"If you don't mind."

They brush some damp strands of hair out of my face, and kiss me on the forehead again. "Are you doing alright?"

"Oh god yes," I reply, finally catching my breath.

They survey the damage around us, eyeing the impossible puddle we have created. "I honestly can't believe how much piss you managed to hold in your body," they comment.

"I told you my bladder capacity was ridiculous," I say, giggling.

"I didn't know  _how_  ridiculous."

"You have to see it to believe it."

"Do you want me to clean up?" they offer.

"Don't worry, I can help." I stand slowly, testing my legs before putting my full weight on them.

We strip my clothes, and the washable cushions from the chair, and toss them into the washing machine, which already has her clothes in it. It takes almost all the towels in their house to mop up the puddle, and the towels go in the wash as well. We start the load and go back out to mop and wipe down the chair. Once their living room is clean, they lead me into their bathroom for a shower.

We wash each others bodies, and they check me all over for any injury that requires extra attention. There is bruising on my ass, but my breasts and thighs are only red. As the water runs over us, we each empty our bladders one last time, letting the stream run over our legs.

Once we get out of the shower, we dry each other off, and they braid my hair out of the way for the night. After fetching an ice pack from the freezer, they slide into bed with me. I turn on a movie on their laptop as they gingerly place the ice packs against my ass. They wrap their arms around me, and we cuddle for the duration for me movie, while they gently run their fingers up and down my arm.

After the movie is over, they put the ice packs back into the freezer, rotate the laundry into the dryer, and climb back into bed. We cuddle until we fall asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story (and I hope you did), please consider supporting me on patreon. I have even more stories there, and I would really appreciate your help and support. ;) https://www.patreon.com/kitvixenomo


End file.
